Dayview Temple
The Dayview Temple is an ancient dungeon found in the Earthon Woods in northern Ogaji. It was discovered by the same ancient explorer who discovered the likes of the Beta Earth Temple, and the Delta Forest Temple, but when he found no ancient markings on the walls, he named it after the many skylights found throughout. History It is unknown when it was first built, or what it's purpose is, but the Dayview Temple has served as a place of interest for Ogajian historians. Many have explored it's dungeons and fallen through it's traps over the years, and only it's very first discoverer and Milo Rivers have made it all the way through. Since it's construction (which is estimated a few thousand years ago,) the Temple has lay abandoned and in ruin. Milo's Adventures The Temple made it's first and only appearance in Milo's Adventures in The Light Knight, when Milo chases Garuhi through the forest and into the Temple. Milo made his way through it's many traps and rooms, only to find Garuhi in the main chamber. The two fought, and Milo defeated him, saving the princess. Description The outside of the temple is a dome-like structure that circles around a clearing in the Woods. There are two entrances, one on the back, which leads to a secret room, and one to the front that leads to the dungeons. To enter the front room, a mechanism must be activated. Once it has been activated, the door falls away, and stairs lead down to a long hallway. Inside the Temple is made of a blue-green colored stone that is easily breakable, as seen by the many weathered walls within. In Milo's Adventures: The Original Story The Dayview Temple (known in game as Level 4: Dayview Temple) is the fourth Temple and fourth dungeon of the game. The player mistakenly arrives in the Earthon Woods, and is forced to complete three trials, one in the forest, one in the mountains, and one on water. The player enters the Temple by activating an eye switch at the front gate, and they enter. The first hallway has a spider-web in it, and once past it the next room is available. There, the player must reveal the key to the next room by destroying a crystal eye. In the next room the player has the choice between entering a mini-boss battle or jumping over a cavern to reach the next room. That door however is inaccessible unless they defeat the mini-boss. The next room is the main chamber, and there are three doors, one of which the player can enter. In there the player finds the key, and moves to the room parallel. There they can activate a checkpoint, and then move outside. Outside the Temple the player must locate the big key that leads to the boss room. The boss of the Temple is The Demonic Prince of Evil: Garuhi. When defeated, the player is able to enter the Spring of Life, and is given additional strength. Notes * This location is based on the Skyview Temple in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Gallery Category:Temples Category:Forests Category:Woods Category:Milo's Adventures: The Original Story Category:Dungeons Category:Video Game Locations